Behind The Mask
by Skull135
Summary: Camo the apprentice of Discord has came to ponyvilla and worst of all fell in love with with the COMMANDER OF THE ROYAL GUARD Barracuda Shy Fluttershys mother how will he deal with this for he is chaos how can he fall in love


The Masked Man

Pinkie Pie POV

Everything was AMAZING as always everyone was laughing and Hugging I LOVE HEARTS AND HOOVES DAY I then spotted a tall man he had spiky red hair and was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt with black and white Diamonds going down the sleeves his pants were black and he was wearing black boots he had black gloves on that had sharp points at the end he was facing away from me so I walked over to him he was sitting on the bench

"HI" I called when he looked at me I gasped he was wearing a mask one side was white the other was black on the black side had a yellow squinted eye the white had a black it had a smile on the mouth was black

"Hello ma'am" he said "how can I help you"

"oh um well I never met before and I know everyone in Ponyville so that means your NEW" I said with a smile

He chuckled "yes I moved her a few hours ago I am looking for my friends there names are Lily Valley Daisy and Rose" he said

"OH I know were they are follow me" I said and lead him to the flower shop "by the way whats your name"

"I am Camo"

When we got there Camo was tackled to the ground by three blurs "CAMY" they yelled I looked over to see the Flower sisters all hugging him he chuckled then got up

"Hello girls I am glad to see you to" he said he looked at me "thank you Miss Pie" I blushed but nodded the flowers sisters glared at me for a second then walked back inside with the masked man

"I need to tell Twi"

Camo's POV

I looked around and saw all the Flowers I looked at the girls "you girls are going to green me to death" they just giggled they lead me to my room and I sat down I then looked at them "so how is the shop been holding up" I said

They looked down Daisy was the first to speak "Not well Camo" oh no they only call me Camo when things are bad

Lily spoke next "we need more bits or we going to lose the shop"

Rose just burst into tears and ran at him I let her cry into my chest "well then I guess it's a good thing I came" I said I then grabbed a big pouch they looked in shock "will three thousand Bits cover it" they all burst into tears of joy and I was, once again, tackled I just sighed.

After the hug feast I told them we should go get a bite to eat they nodded so we went outside looking for a place when a Cyan girl with rainbow hair was in front I looked at her for a good five seconds "ok I'm done" and I burst out laughing rolling on the ground

The Cyan Girl looked confused "What are you laughing about" a little anger in her voice

I pointed my finger at her "Y-Y-Your hair Its PFFFFF HAHAHAHAHA"

The Sisters were snickering "sorry rainbow dash but he thinks anything multi colored is funny" Rose explained

Rainbow looked at me then she walked over to me and made a grab for my mask why I was still laughing the moment she touched it I grabbed her arm and spun her around she was spinning so fast she looked like a rainbow tornado the girls started laughing

I got up and walked over to the tornado and stopped it with my finger her eyes were rolling in her head I then got close "Never Touch My Mask" my voice was deep I then looked at the girls "let's go I am HUNGRY" I called and started to walk like a zombie they just giggle and walked away leaving a very confused Rainbow Dash.

As we walked I saw a…a "Girls is that a gingerbread house" I asked they giggled

"yes" they said in unison

I then dashed in and saw a blue women with pink hair it looked like frosting I walked over to her "hello how may…I…Help…you" she looked up and saw my mask

"I would like Three cakes Four muffins eight cupcakes and a mug of chocolate milk Please" I said in one breath

She smiled "very well that will be…fifty-five bits" I put the bits on the counter and started to bounce around

"oh boy oh boy oh boy" I was chanting I was then grabbed by three pairs of hands and pulled into a booth "ok maybe I was a little happy" I said the girls just laughed

I heard a gasp I turned and saw Pinkie I smiled and waved "hello Pinkie I didn't know you worked he-" I stopped when I saw my food I then grabbed it all and put it on the table "FOOD SWEET DISCORD" I called and devoured the food

Pinkie looked amazed then it clicked "d-did you say Discord"

I looked at her "yes so why don't you just" I then snapped my fingers and in my hand appeared a pair of sunglass and put them on "deal with it" I said with a pout the sisters burst out laughing Pinkie on the other hand just ran out

I then looked at Miss Cake "um does she think I'm…oh boy"

I sighed and walked out to clear the misunderstanding about to happen and when I walk out I was face to face with an orange skinned girl "sup" I said with she then tried to punch me but was then tied up by a black snake I then started to walk looking for the pink girl my snake dragging the girl with us "let's see were to ne-" before I could finish I was tackled by a Cyan blur "oh hi Rainy GET OFF" I yelled I then got up and my snake sniffed her then coiled around her "oh she's the next one okay lets go Lu Lu" I then walked around a lot of people looked at me because the mask or the snake dragging the girls but Lu Lu was grabbed by an aura "hey I know that color" I looked over and saw her she had purple skin and hair with pink high lights

"STOP DISCORD"

I looked at Twilight "really Sparkle I am his Student GOD" I said with a huff the flower sisters ran up to me

"Are you ok"

"did they hurt you"

"do you feel sick"

I chuckled "I'm fine girls and I was just collecting the elements to tell them about me but the pink one left and thought I was Discord" I explained they all just laughed I then looked at Lu Lu "let them go hun" she started to uncoil and then slithered around my neck and turned into a scarf "know then let me introduce myself

I started to spin and fireworks started shooting out and a large sign appeared above my and said

"THE MASKED MAN"

"CAMO"

I then bowed "I am Camo Student of Discord and controller of Chaos magic" I looked at them all Rose, Daisy and Lily were clapping the others were just slack jawed I then walked over to the flower sisters "come on let's go get some supplies I need for my house" they nodded and we walked off to the forest.

Discord POV

"CELESTIA" I yelled I snapped my fingers and was in the throne room I looked over to see Celly looking at me irritated I ran over to her "ok umm well my apprentice well umm he may have kind of…"

"out with it Discord"

"weeeeell he may have…quit" Celestia looked at me then…ow

"**WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTT**" she used the RCV

"um well he said he learned a lot and did not need me…Celestia I am not lying when I say he has more chaos magic then I and I am the GOD of the stuff" I started to sweat "and he is in Ponyville so don't provoke him and for all that is holy unholy living or dead DON'T LET ANYONE REMOVE HIS MASK"

Celestia started to write a letter to Twilight

_Dear My Faithful Student_

_Discord has tolled me his apprentice has quit and is at ponyville you are to not provoke him and never remove his mask _

_Be save_

_Princess Celestia_

Celestia sent the letter and then looked at me

"Discord what are we going to do"

I smirked "Simple don't let him near his family if he remembers anything we are as good as toast"

Camo POV

I looked up at the dark forest and grinned I then snapped my fingers and a large axe bigger then a house appeared "TIMMMBER" and I then swung it and cut down a lot of trees they all were in the air then fell into a neat pile I looked at the Sisters and grinned

"l still got it" They all nodded and we got to work first the base then the second story then the third and the roof and then we sat down panting "ok that was a lot of work" they all nodded in agreement I then snapped my fingers and a pin appeared "girls please look away" they nodded and I removed my glove and pricked it blood fell from my finger and hit the grass I then slipped my glove back on and then started to chant

_**Death Of Hell**_

_**Decayed of the living**_

_**Spread Your Power**_

_**And Mark My Land **_

The grass and ground around us started to turn red and the sky was purple the sun was black and all the clouds in the area started to disappear and then it stopped I looked around and took a huge sniff "ahh smells like chaos I then looked at the girls running around playing I smiled then I grabbed my axe and turned it into a net "I WILL CAPTURE YOU" I yelled and chase them they all yelled and started to run around laughing

I then stopped and looked around I then saw a group of ponies and saw they were wearing the elements of harmony I just grinned and I threw my net into the forest and it exploded the sisters walked over to me and I snapped my fingers and a large throne appeared it looked like Discords but instead of his head on top my mask was there I then looked over and saw the girls were being followed I just ignored them and looked at the girls "what you want women"

Twilight was the first to speak "we are here to turn you to stone" I then started to laugh

"Are you all stupid" I yelled "well not Pinkie the white one and yellow one she looks adorable not as cute as Lu Lu" as I said that she came back alive and started to warp around Rosa were giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek I then noticed the dragon baby I snapped my fingers and he appeared on my lap "SPIKE" the girls looked in horror and then I started to grow and a white beard sprouted from my chin

"HO HO HO and what do you want for Hearths warming Eve little boy" I said in a deep voice Dasiy burst out laughing while the others giggled Spike laughed and then thought

"um a emerald" I snapped my fingers and a large emerald appeared and fell in his lap he looked at it then looked at me "I love you" I chuckled and put him down with his snack and looked around

Suddenly a pink girl was on my lap "I want a cake a new bowl cake ix and and" I then covered her mouth

"ok ok they are at you house ok" she nodded and I set her down I then looked around I then saw the white one I looked closer and then gasped "a-are you Rarity"

She nodded I then let out the most girly yell ever "oh my god I LOVE you clothes" I then staretd to show her all the clothes I bought from her "

Rarity was shocked "you like them that much" I nodded she then smiled "would you like me to make you something" I then gasped and fainted over dramatically I then got up and walked over to her and bowed "I would be honored" she blushed I then shot up and growled I turned around and saw a manticore in my land I walked over to hit and recoiled my arm "FLCON" I then thrusted forward "PUNCH" and sent it flying I then looked back and saw it again I then walked over to see a royal guard he had a yellow coat and dark pink hair I looked at her for a minute then ran away

"DAMN YOUR CUTE" and ran inside everyone came out of hiding the mare came out blushing Fluttershy looked at her "mommy are you ok"

The mare did not answer "cute?' she whispered


End file.
